


Hope This Flies

by bimothra



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie, Stobotnik, two dudes flying in a ship because theyre gay, we're soarinnnn flyinnnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimothra/pseuds/bimothra
Summary: When Dr. Robotnik wants to feel the thrill of going Sonic speed again, he decides to take Agent Stone along for the ride.(aka some post-movie stobotnik road trippin)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Hope This Flies

It had been about a month since Agent Stone and Dr. Robotnik had reunited. 

It was teary (mostly on Stone’s part) and there was lots of hugging (Stone again) but with that done and over with, they had gotten right back to work.

More or less. 

After the whole hedgehog incident, Robotnik had been blacklisted by the government more than he already was. Instead of being hidden with lots of lab tech at his disposal, he was now hidden with no tech! Of course, Robotnik couldn’t have that. He had work to do- hedgehogs to catch.

So, to make a long story short, that was how Dr. Robotnik and Agent Stone became government fugitives. 

By day, they’d park in the off-road forests on the road to San Francisco and work on the doctor’s latest project- a metallic hedgehog powered by Sonic’s quill, though the idea that it was anywhere near being a project was a bit of a joke. Their magnum opus hadn’t even gotten past the blueprint stage. Robotnik always brushed it off as ‘not having that hedgehog’s measurements right’, but Stone knew the real reason why.

The super-genius Dr. Robotnik would not stand to have a victory so fast he couldn’t relish it.

He wanted his superpowered ship back. 

Stone walked past the different piles of scrap metal that had made its way into Robotnik’s formerly pristine lab. He stopped for a while to admire the hologram of that metal hedgehog that Robotnik kept up sometimes. The real Sonic was  _ annoying,  _ Stone recalled, a horrible creature that has  _ impulses  _ and  _ feelings.  _ He could see why Robotnik hated humans so much when he looked at Sonic. So much margin for error… A ticking time bomb of unlimited power stuck in a preteen hedgehog’s body. 

Not like the machine they’d make.

The machine they’d make, together… 

The doctor and Stone, making machines… together- 

“STOOOONE! I CAN SMELL MY LATTE GETTING COLD!” Robotnik yelled from the other room, and Stone shook off yet another fantasy. Those had been happening so  _ frequently  _ after Stone had rescued Robotnik! 

He stepped over more failed projects, and gave the rock labelled ‘Other Agent Stone (For Emergencies)’ a quick dust off. Finally, he entered the driver’s area, seeing his boss sitting across his chair, belt unbuckled. 

“We’re out of Austrian goat milk again, sir,” Stone said quietly, handing Robotnik his drink as his boss made grabby hands. “Careful. It’s hot.” 

“That’s to be expected from this yankee town,” Robotnik muttered, taking a long sip. “It’s acceptable. You know how to work those beans, Stone.”

“You can tell where anything is? All these highways look the same,” Stone said, coming over to the side of the chair. “And we’ve stopped, too.” 

“Yes, Stone. I know we stopped. I stopped us.”

“Of course, sir.” 

The two of them sat in silence for a second. 

“...And why have we stopped?” Stone asked. Robotnik grabbed his jaw and yanked him to his level, which was quite terrifying considering Robotnik was sunken lazily into his chair and his legs were higher up than he was. Stone’s feet nearly went flying as he grabbed the edge of the seat for support, feeling Robotnik tilt his head up to look at the viewing screen. 

All this while he was trying to hide his furious blushing. 

“Do you see that, Stone?” Robotnik said calmly. 

“...It looks like scrap metal, Doctor,” Stone replied as best as he could. 

“CORRECT. You’re on the ball today. Now, tell me, where are we?” 

Stone pursed his lips together. “...I’m not sure.”

“Of course you aren’t sure. You lack my natural compass. Not to worry, Stone, that’s what I’m here for. THIS? This is where that hedgehog crashed three of our drones.” Robotnik waved his hands erratically in front of the scrap metal, letting go of Stone’s face (at last). “This… This is where my beautiful ship will be born anew.” 

“Hey! It’s a good thing it’s still here after all this time, huh?” Stone looked to the doctor with a grin, and Robotnik matched his grin. He rolled out of his chair and pushed himself off the floor, grabbing Stone by the shoulders. “Agent Stone, things are going to start turning around. I will build my ship… I will get us some more quills, maybe even the hedgehog. Because I’m not a loser, but getting quills instead of that hedgehog is merely pre-winning. And then… And then we can start  _ him.”  _

“Our magnum opus,” Stone finished excitedly.

Robotnik spun Stone around and put him near the door. “I’m going to get that scrap metal from outside. You work on getting us dinner. It better not be microwave noodles again.”

“The noodles were disgusting, sir. I’ll try my best,” Stone replied. 

“Good!” Robotnik yelled. He adjusted his red coat and waltzed outside, shortly followed by Stone. 

Robotnik was… different, these days, even if he was still the genius Stone had always fawned over. He knew that mushroom planet must have changed him quite a bit. 

For starters, Robotnik actually liked the bald, moustached look the mushroom planet had reduced him to. Stone would be lying if he said he didn’t like it as well- After all, they say true love really is true if you still like your crush after they get a haircut. 

Stone knew Robotnik liked red, too. He’d be stupid if he didn’t know that. Still, it was surprising how much Robotnik had protested when Stone had asked him to get into a change of clothes. It had taken Stone a trip to Robotnik’s private tailor to custom-order a new, redder jacket to finally get Robotnik to concede. 

Yes, Stone and Robotnik had both changed a lot ever since the mushroom planet escapades. Robotnik had even let Stone use some of his old jackets and such. 

...Well, it was more Stone had taken them on his grand rescue plot and Robotnik had let him keep them. 

He hummed to himself, walking through the forest until he saw the beginnings of a town. There was his food for the night. He looked left and right and darted across the street, coming to a stop at a local grocer. He took out his wallet and got to work. 

It had taken several hours for Robotnik and Stone to come into proper contact again. Judging by the time, it was around when the sun was starting to set when Robotnik called out for his assistant. Assuming it was for another coffee run, Stone went over to the coffee maker. 

“STOOOOONE! I SAID NOW!” Robotnik yelled, thumping the door. Stone sighed, rushing over. He pushed the door open, only to have Robotnik’s nose immediately smoosh into his. 

“ _ It’s done.” _

“It is?”

“It is.”

“So it is!” 

Robotnik huffed, stepping back and thrusting his hands out to his latest invention. It was smaller than his previous ship, that much was obvious, but what Stone found was more curious…

“...It’s a two-seater?” He said bluntly. 

“Yes, Stone. It’s a two-seater. You’re sitting in the ship with me.” 

Stone nearly fainted with how hard he blushed. 

“...Me? But, sir, why would-” 

“Do you know what it’s like? Going faster than the speed of sound?” Robotnik asked. 

Stone waited quietly. 

“Very good. That was a rhetorical question. Because OF COURSE you don’t! You have no idea how EXHILARATING it was seeing that hedgehog’s face once he realized I was just as fast as him. As a reward for being so UN-flinchingly loyal…” He moved his arm to the side ever so slightly. “...And I suppose for playing a hand in my rescue. Agent Stone, I want to show you just how amazing the power of that quill is.” 

“Sir, I’d be honoured,” Stone said, pushing him aside slightly. Robotnik grunted, pushing him back. Stone pushed him some more, and soon it was a race to squeeze inside the ship first. Both of them got in at last, and Stone smiled, buckling in. “Safety first, doctor!” 

“SCIENCE first,” Robotnik snorted… but he did buckle up under Stone’s watchful eye. 

“Great! But, uh, doctor… How do you intend to take off from in here?” Stone asked, leaning forward to rest his chin on Robotnik’s seat. 

“Stone… Simple, simple Stone. Watch and learn,” Robotnik muttered, shaking his head with a chuckle. He hit a button and the larger vehicle’s wall fell down. “Now comes the  _ fun _ part.” He slammed his hand down on a large, red button, and then everything felt…  _ different. _

They flew out of the vehicle fairly fast, but not any faster than Stone had been before. It was like riding on the highway, but in the air instead. It  _ was _ the first time Robotnik had permitted Stone to ride in his ship, so even  _ that  _ was a novel concept, but as they flew across the sky, Stone saw a formation of objects in the air. 

...Birds?

Stone reached a hand out, feeling the air resistance push against his arm. He felt the bird gently, looking at how slowly its wings were moving… But they were undeniably still moving.

“We’re… This really is…” He whispered.

“Careful,” Robotnik grunted, grabbing Stone’s hand and moving it away from the flock. Stone looked over at him in confusion, only to realize one of the birds had been pooping. Gross. That was Dr. Robotnik for you… Always one step ahead. 

Stone breathed in as they coasted along, feeling the wind in his hair. He’s never felt anything so amazing, so calming yet so exhilarating… He rested his head once more on Robotnik’s seat, looking at the setting sun in the sky and the forest below him. 

Robotnik saw Stone smiling on his seat and smirked devilishly. This gave him a wonderful, awful idea. He turned on a second switch, and just like that, the birds were in motion once more- which means they were moving in real time. 

Stone screamed. 

“ _ IVO!”  _ He yelled desperately, clinging onto some of the seat and some of Robotnik’s shoulders as Robotnik did all kinds of wall-bounces and loop-de-loops. 

The doctor grunted. It was hilarious seeing Stone like this, but there was one or two cumbersome elements to his excessive clinging. “Hands off the face, Stone,” he said like he was talking to a child. 

Stone relented, but kept his hands on Robotnik.

And strangely enough, the doctor didn’t mind. 

Finally, Robotnik cranked the brakes, and they came to a steady landing back home… Or, at least, what the two runaways called home. Robotnik flipped the off switch, and the quill died down to its usual dim glow. 

Stone quietly started to unbuckle, and Robotnik felt the warmer spots where his agent’s hands had once been silently. Stepping out, Stone stuck his hand out to help his boss out, and Robotnik took it reluctantly. 

They stood there for a while, holding hands. Stone’s hair still messed up from the wind… It was almost cute...

“...Stone, care to explain the  _ Ivo _ ?”

“I got startled, sir,” Stone muttered. 

Robotnik sighed, kissing his hand quietly. “Humans. So prone to making mistakes.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, sir,” Stone said with a clumsy smile, and the two walked down the lab floor, swinging their held hands all the way. 

  
  


“This just in: A UFO has been spotted near Montana!” A news reporter on the lab TV proclaimed.

Stone looked at Robotnik, who looked back at him, and they both knew exactly what to say.

  
  
  


“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> here we are with MORE OF THIS SHIT
> 
> i didnt think id be writing stobotnik again but like. much to think about. much to think about
> 
> i contemplated doing a fic abt stone rescuing robotnik and just going OFF the shits but i kinda wanted some post-rescue stuff bc theres not a lot of it. also flying is fun


End file.
